


Watching You, Watching Me

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Akebono Ryo, Among Us AU, Clothed Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Ujigawa Shuu/Nanahoshi Ren, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shuu Ren Yuuto Reiji and Fuuta are mentioned, Sibling Incest, Somewhat, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, can we get an f for shuu and fuuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wataru checks in on Ryo and Kenta after their most recent stunt.(Among Us AU)
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Matoba Wataru/Satozuka Kenta
Kudos: 6
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kenta has 2 hands. Happy birthday Kenta.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains sex between alien/imposter Ryo and human Kenta. Wataru and Kenta also kiss.

Wataru sighs as he enters the storage room at MIRA HQ. "Seriously, you guys?" He glares at the two at the back, Kenta scrubbing the blood off Ryo's suit… skin… thing.

"To be fair, he was being annoying," Kenta states, which prompts rapid-fire nodding from his partner. "Ryo simply thinks the crew would be much happier without Ujigawa's constant disturbances. A sentiment I agree with."

This prompts an eyeroll from the only crewmate in the room. Well, not exactly. Between the three of them, Ryo is the only alien. His brother is—was?—a crewmate, too, just like him, but whatever incident happened between the time he found Ryo and when Wataru discovered their secrets had converted him fully to the imposter's ideology, makeshift weapon in hand and murder in his eyes. And Wataru, well. Ryo might be an alien with a wrapped up sense of morality, and Kenta might be a terrifyingly efficient blood-thirsty killer, but they're still… his, and Wataru'll be damned if he doesn't keep them from getting too into their heads. Mostly done by preventing them from murdering anyone, but sometimes they manage to slip in a kill or two, and Wataru would have to divert suspicion from them, something he does all too reluctantly.

Although, well, Shuu _was_ being a pain in the ass, and Wataru's kinda glad to have him gone, as much as he dislikes the hurt in Ren's eyes when he found his friend (crush?) dead in a pile of his own blood. "Touché," he says.

He sits next to Ryo while Kenta wipes up the last of the blood off of him. "It's not like you to be the one to do the killing," he comments. "But I gotta say, it's a pretty clean one."

Ryo perks up at the praise, beaming a smile at Wataru, and he remembers, _ah, this is why I deal with these mad people_. "Kenken help me," he says, brokenly. He's been actually learning language, using it when it's just the three of them. Ryo tells them that usually they simply use the translator function on their helmets, so it warms Wataru's heart that he tries to speak their language out of his own accord. It gives him hope that Ryo would spare them, when the time comes for him to launch a takeover, as miniscule as it is.

"It's not as much as you think," Kenta pipes up. "I merely suggested him the best locations to commit a murder in. The kill itself is all him." He smiles as he pats Ryo's arm. "Good job, Ryo. I'm proud of you." Ryo purrs, snuggling against Kenta. Wataru shakes his head fondly. What a sight to see, between two cold-blooded murderers.

He can hear the telltale noise when chaste cuddling becomes sneaky kisses become full on making out. Jeez, are imposters just naturally horny or what? Do they have something like heat schedules or something. Wataru would love to study him if so, but not while they're so clearly having quality time together, so he averts his eyes and prepares to leave.

He startles at the tentacle wrapping around his wrist. "Wataru," Ryo pleads, periwinkle eyes wide, and fuck he's so weak to them, they all are, "stay?"

He should have expected him to take advantage of it. Wataru lets out a breathy laugh as he sits back next to Ryo, and again when he sees Ryo's pleased grin. "You bastard," he says, but there's no heat to it.

Satisfied, Ryo turns back to stealing Kenta's breath away. Wataru watches, fascinated as he always is whenever Ryo displays one of his more alien-like qualities, Ryo filling Kenta's mouth with his absurdly long tongue. He had wondered about it, once upon a time, spent countless nights thinking about it. Now he knows that it sounds better than it really is, getting your jaw stretched to its limits. Still hot to see, though.

He spots movement from the corner of his eye, and diverts attention at just the right time to see Ryo's genital bursting out of the seam of his suit-thing, tentacle wriggling on the floor and leaking fluid in its wake. It wraps around Kenta's leg, prompting a chuckle from the other. "You've been pent up, huh," he says lovingly, stroking at Ryo's hair. Kenta was never that nice to him, always a harsh edge to his words whenever they get involved, and had he not known better, Wataru would think he doesn't feel for him at all. But well, he

know better. Ryo is just that loveable, capable of melting even the hardest of hearts. Ujigawa notwithstanding.

Wataru leans forward to rest on Ryo's back, watching intently as the appendage slithers to Kenta's backside, ripping a small hole in it to expose his already wet hole. "Clearly he's not the only one," he snarks. Kenta merely snickers.

They all watch as the thing enters the other, making Kenta moan. Ryo barely moves, as is customary of his species, letting his appendage do all the work, slipping inside until Kenta cries out from the sheer fullness he feels, rubbing at all the right places. Wataru feels himself growing hard at the sight, so he grinds on Ryo's back. The action spurs him on, his tentacle picking up the pace.

They're caging Kenta in, now, him and Ryo messily trading spit as Wataru continuously humps against Ryo's back when the door clicks open.

Wataru jolts to a standstill, Ryo and Kenta following soon after. They stay in deathly silence as the person moves around, the only movement from Wataru leaning back to check who it is. Yuuto. He lets out a soft breath he doesn't know he's holding. Had it been Ren, who is now deeply suspicious, aiming to avenge Shuu, and Reiji, who had looked glad to have his little master get rid but still suspicious of them nonetheless, it would be the end for them.

Wataru breathes as soft as possible as Yuuto hums to himself, picking up the watering can up front and walking away. That had been uncomfortably close, and Wataru would hate if the two would have to kill his best friend. Like how they had to kill Fuuta. That's a thought for another time, though, as Ryo moves his hips the second their uninvited guest is gone, driving into Kenta's heat and rubbing up against Wataru's dick.

" _Fuck,_ " he murmurs, grinding against Ryo as they drop down, almost crushing Kenta if not for Ryo's arms holding them up. He feels hands on the back of his hair, tugging at his hair, and then Kenta's lips are on his, kissing him hungrily. Wataru gasps against his mouth when the hand tugs at his hair, reaching down almost automatically to touch Kenta's dick, and that's all the other needs to cum, moaning wildly as he clings onto Ryo, the front of his uniform turning damp.

It prompts Ryo to drive into Kenta even more hurriedly, hips thrusting in an almost human move, chasing his own pleasure. Wataru takes matters to his own hands, grasping what of Ryo's appendage he can't fit into his big brother, stroking him. Ryo chants Kenta's name against the slightly bloody bite mark on Kenta's shoulder as they push him over the edge, Kenta groaning from overstimulation as Ryo fills him up impossibly full.

Wataru lifts himself off him, then, ignoring the way his dick strains against his outfit. He chuckles nervously at the feel of two pairs of eyes on him. "Well then, we should get going."

"Like that? I don't think so," Kenta purrs, hands slipping his clothes off his shoulders. "Let us take care of you," he murmurs to the skin of Wataru's neck, pushing him against Ryo's chest so he's trapped between the both of them.

"Niisan, I have tasks to do," he protests weakly. He doesn't resist as Ryo pulls him into a kiss.

"Does it matter?" His brother asks. "You'll have time to do it later."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene [CW: Kanata gets ejected]
> 
> "Already?" Yuuto groans as they all commune in the cafeteria. "I was _this_ close to finishing the asteroids!"
> 
> "Sorry, sorry!" Aoi says. "It's just, um..."
> 
> "Out with it." Wataru himself has just done refueling the engines. He's not in the mood to waste time. Too many tasks to do for that.
> 
> Aoi hesitates, but a comforting hand on his shoulder courtesy of Fuuta seems to do the trick. He takes a deep breath. "It's Kanata," he says. A surprised squawk comes out of the person in question.
> 
> "No." Reiji immediately interjects. "There is no way Kanata is an imposter."
> 
> "Well, he was stalkin' me an' Aoi, so..." Fuuta shrugs. "I didn't think it was a big deal, but it's probably him waitin' to get the pounce on Aoi." He pulls Aoi closer to him, prompting a high squeak. "I ain't letting anyone touch Aoi, though."
> 
> "I wasn't trying to kill anyone!" Kanata cries. "I'm just thinking, yknow, since you two are always together, if I stick with you there would always be someone to report, even if it was a double kill!"
> 
> Murmurs spread through the cafeteria. Out of the corner of his eye, Wataru spots Kenta and Ryo whispering to each other. He might have to investigate it later. He continues to watch the both of them as Reiji argues for Kanata's innocence, against Aoi's suspicion.
> 
> "Alright," Ren breaks them up. "I'm skipping this time."
> 
> The yelling dies down, everyone busy with their tablets. Wataru votes out Kanata. Well, he was a bit suspicious.
> 
> The results come out. 2 for Aoi, 2 skipping, and a whopping 6 for Kanata.
> 
> Kanata gasps. "Shuu, you promised not to vote!" he whines.
> 
> Shuu snickers. "Hehe, sorry. It's just too fun, messin' with ya." He waves as Kanata is dragged to the balcony, kicking and screaming. "See ya, Kanata! Send my pa regards!"
> 
> How brutal. Wataru can't bring himself to look as they flung Kanata over the railing, choosing instead to look at his brother and his friend. Their face looks sympathetic on surface level, watching Reiji droop, but Wataru sees the hint of relief on Kenta's face.
> 
> He glowers. Definitely suspicious.


End file.
